


Gummy Bears and Fruit Loops

by Combustible_Lemonade



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I blushed a lot writing this, Ice Cream, Identity Reveal, Idk if it should really be M but I'm marking it anyway, Implied Boners, Language, M/M, Not Underage, Peter likes Wade's ass (implied), Superfamily (Marvel), Wade has a thing for Peter's mouth, also Wade is a tease, hot shit, i'm proud of myself, no betas we die like men, seriously I just wrote and posted this shit in one day, soft shit, soft spideypool, sorry if you think it's shit, which has never happened before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combustible_Lemonade/pseuds/Combustible_Lemonade
Summary: Wade collapses onto his mattress with a loud, freeing, sigh. He can still feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. He stares at the ceiling, thinking about the events around the mission, replaying them in his head like a movie. He pulls out his phone, typing a quick text and sending it. He closes his eyes, resting his phone on his chest as he takes a deep breath.Good day.A thought hits him and he quickly picks his phone back up, opening the Contacts. He clicks one to edit and erases "Spider-Man". He thinks for a moment before typing again:PeterFuckin' amazing day.





	Gummy Bears and Fruit Loops

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Cage the Elephant's song "Around My Head", give it a listen if you haven't already! Oozes Spideypool energy imo.
> 
> Also sorry I suck at titles~
> 
> Also also Peter is around 25 years old and Wade is like 32.
> 
> My mental image of Peter [ covered in freckles](http://blog.sight-management.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/diego_barrueco_adon_magazine_015.jpg) sorry not sorry

_I don't think it's very nice_  
_**To walk around my head all night**_  
_ You got me tangled like a braid, tied-twisted_  
_ I don't think it's fair_  
_ Do you?_

** _Can't find a reason for these feelings_ **  
_Clouding up above me_  
_This guy he told me_  
_Said he's gonna send me something lovely_  
** _But even still, at times I wonder_ **  
** _What you're thinking of me_ **  
_You're probably sure I lost my mind_

* * *

Wade collapses onto his mattress with a loud, freeing, sigh. He can still feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. He stares at the ceiling, thinking about the events around the mission, replaying them in his head like a movie. He pulls out his phone, typing a quick text and sending it. He closes his eyes, resting his phone on his chest as he takes a deep breath.

_Good day. _

A thought hits him and he quickly picks his phone back up, opening the Contacts. He clicks one to edit and erases "Spider-Man". He thinks for a moment before typing again:

**Peter**

** _Fuckin' amazing day._ **

\---

It started about six hours ago around 6 pm, when he got a call from Spider-Man, who stated he had effectively tracked the baddie they had been trying to catch, a Mr. Walters. Mr. Walters has been funding a small organization in the heart of New York, allowing them to build their arsenal for a terrorist attack they were trying to execute in the next few months. 

The Spider informed him that he would be at Wade's soon, ready to go. Wade, who had been eating chips and watching _Little House on the Prairie_, was ecstatic for some kind of excitement. He jumped off the couch and began to peel off his shirt and hoodie.

The scrape of his living room window slowly opening caused him to turn and watch as Spider-Man climbed through and planted his feet on the carpet. The younger man closed the window and curtains behind him, walking over to Wade's couch and plopping down. He pulled the bottom half of his mask up and began munching lazy on what was left of Wade's chips, making himself right at home. Wade's skin bristled, he swore he felt the other's eyes on him, though The Spider's head was turned slightly down, Wade could tell. So he made it a point to turn his back on the other as he unbuttoned his pants and slowly began to push them down. He couldn't help the smirk as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and heard the loud crunch of the man eating chips behind him.

_Oh, he's totally watching!_

_ **What a naughty Spider.** _

Wade took a deep breath and just pushed himself through the rest of his dressing session, not wanting to think too much about the implications of his best friend watching him undress or all the wonderful places where it could lead. They had a bad guy to catch after all. 

With just his mask left off and held tightly in his right hand he walked over to the couch and plopped down next to The Spider and turning to him, "Kay so, what's the game plan?"

Spider-Man quickly wiped his hands together to get some of the chips' oils off his suit's fingers and rolled the chip bag down before setting it aside on the coffee table. He began without pulling his mask down, "Well, Walters should be meeting his _associates _tonight in an old warehouse in Rockland. I figure we'd go there, I'd listen in, and we'd crash the deal. Tie up the bad guys and phone the police. Pretty standard, really."

Now thankful for his own eye-covering mask, Wade watched his friend's mouth as he spoke. It was so rare he got to see any real part of his friend, and usually it was just this as they ate and talked after missions. But it was entrancing. The pout of his lips and their pink hue... Wade swallowed, "Yeah. Standard as shit. So let's get to it, Webs." He stood up quickly and stretched and The Spider joined him. 

-

And the mission had been standard. Exceedingly so. Really nothing worthy of comment. Nothing Wade wanted to think about now.

_That wasn't the important bit._

But after the mission, they decided to get some ice cream to celebrate a job well done. They stopped at a local chain that stayed open late, a little cold slab joint where you can watch the employees make it from a bottle of creamy liquid to a nice little bowl of ice cream mixed with whatever toppings and candies you wanted. 

Obviously the workers were floored when the two heroes walked in and were incredibly excited to make them their treat of choice. The Spider chose butter pecan cream with walnuts and chocolate, and Wade smirked.

_I know he's just a few years younger than me, but he's such an geezer._

Wade, a man of stature and _fun_, chose blueberry cream with gummy bears and fruit loops. 

They made their way to the roof of a nearby building, hunkering down on the ledge and getting ready to eat under the starry sky. Wade set his to the side to take off his gloves and mask while Spider-Man, as usual, only lifted his mask up to the bridge of his nose. After they got all settled in, Wade turned to his younger friend, "So, baby boy, what's with your pallet? Are you like fifty under that mask or what?" He took a bite of his deliciously cold berry treat.

His friend smirked, "No, I just don't have the pallet of a five year old. Honestly, how do you eat that?" 

Wade shrugged, smiling, "The blueberry is actually tart, kinda cuts through the sweetness. And the textures of the gummy bears next to the cereal keeps ya on your toes. Here, try it," He offered a spoonful to his friend, who frowned at the offending treat. One could clearly see both a fruit loop and a gummy bear sticking out of the purple cream, and he seemed uncomfortable at the look of it. 

"No, thank you," The Spider took another bite of his _old man cream. _

** _That was a terrible name never say that shit again._ **

Wade pushed, "Come on, justa bite. I'll try your old man cream, too.

_ **What the fuck did I ** _ **just** _**say, Wade.** _

Spider-Man winced, rightfully so, at the disgusting moniker but agreed to his friend's terms.

Wade eagerly held the spoon closer and higher towards the other man, who reluctantly opened his mouth, and Wade realized he obviously hadn't thought this through. He watched as his friend slowly leaned in toward the spoon, mouth slightly agape. He could feel his blood pressure rising in multiple places as Spider-Man wrapped his mouth around his spoon, his lips gently pursed against the white plastic as he pulled back. Wade was in awe, it was so incredibly _sensual_. Those pink lips dragging along... The glimpse of his tongue as he leaned in... Wade couldn't move, he was pretty sure about halfway through the other's movements his own jaw had dropped slightly. He could feel a slight tightness about his pants and he exhaled a little too loudly as The Spider finally left the spoon and went back to his former position.

Speaking of The Spider, he looked a little red in the face himself. Wade supposed at some point the sexual implications had hit him as well. Wade's mind raced... _Was it me? __Was it my jaw dropping? Was it my blush? Was it my inability to move? Was it my sigh as he pulled away? Oh, god... did he see _it_? _

His friend cleared his throat before slowly chewing the ice cream, and Wade heard the soft crunch of the cereal in that first bite. However, the chewing turned more rigorous as the half frozen gummy bear presented a problem. He swallowed harshly and cleared his throat again, "Not bad... You're right about the uhm-," he coughed lightly, "The berries. The... tartness..."

Wade nodded awkwardly, not able to bring himself to meet the other's face. Because if he did he was afraid The Spider would look into his eyes without Wade even knowing it and see _everything._

Spider-Man cleared his throat again, "Right so... your turn?" 

A lump filled Wade's chest and he nodded silently. His friend looked away to try and get the perfect spoonful with a little bit of everything, just as Wade had done. Wade thought he was taking a little too long to do so, stalling no doubt. Finally, his friend took a quiet, slow, and slightly shaky breath in, "Here," He held the spoon out for Wade and about a thousand butterflies erupted in his stomach. This was supposed to be just two friends sharing ice cream, how did it become so _charged_?

Wade stared at the spoon a moment, he should just do it quickly and get it over with. He did _not _want to ruin this thing they had between them. _Friendship. _His best friendship. He glanced up at his friend's face. Impossible to tell what was going on inside with that mask blocking his eyes, but he could feel them staring back intensely as Wade searched his face. The Spider's cheeks were still pink, and his lips were slightly open. Wade considered...

_If he didn't feel _anything _back, he wouldn't be having these reactions right...?_

**_He watched you _undress _earlier, for fuck's sake! Give him a _****show!! **_**Make him want you right here, right now!**_

So that's exactly what Wade did.

He leaned in, slowly, putting a gloveless hand _just _above Spider-Man's knee to "steady" himself, hearing the younger man's quiet but sharp intake of breath as he did so, his mouth opening just a millimeter wider. Wade looked up at his friend, his eyes once again searching what he could make of the other's face. Following the bridge of Spider-Man's nose from under the mask to the pert point of it that was exposed, and the minuscule freckles there. They probably dusted across his cheeks too. Wade was sure he could see a few there as he wondered what the rest of his face looked like. He locked his blue eyes with the other's mask... eyes. He stuck his tongue out, just slightly, so it rested on his bottom lip, as he leaned in. Completely unnecessary yes, but by the reddening of his friend's face, completely worth it.

As he closed his lips around the spoon and oh, so _slowly, _pulled back, Wade made it a point to look as fiercely as could into the other's mask. So much blood crawled up his friend's neck and too his cheeks that Wade was sure that his friend was _definitely _a chest _and_ ear blusher during sex. Which is not a visual he needed right now. As Wade leaned back, he chewed through the walnuts quickly and swallowed the ice cream. He couldn't deny the buttery nutty chocolaty treat was particularly savory, it was quite good. But that's not what he was focused on right now, he was staring at his younger friend. Waiting for some kind of sign. 

For what seemed like forever a static silence rested between them. Wade's hand was still on Spider-Man's knee, as they both thought simultaneously thought of everything and nothing. Just looking at each other. Spider-Man was first to break the silence, "So-," he cleared his throat as his voice had come out a bit gruffer than usual, "So... what do you think? Not bad... right?" 

"No, not bad at all. Actually quite, _good,_" Wade just slightly squeezed the other's thigh as the last word escaped his lips, maybe he even moved it up an inch, he really couldn't recall now. But whatever he did, it caused the tension in Spider-Man's shoulder to melt a bit. Wade leaned in, just slightly, to test the waters. His friend didn't pull away, so Wade continued, leaning in a little more. This time The Spider also leaned in and closed the distance between them. Wade intentionally tilted his head up a bit, brushing noses with his friend before their lips could meet, noting that it was probably the first time they had had any sort of skin-to-skin contact. He rubbed his nose gently against Spider-Man's, who after a couple seconds of the gentle caress turned his head so that their lips could finally meet. 

_Oh, fuck. _

**Fuck.**

Spider-Man's lips were like velvet. Wade had figured they would be pillowy, just by looking at their wonderful pink plumpness, but this was a whole other _level. _Wade wasn't sure he could live if he could never kiss this man again. The kiss was slow, just a soft and gentle embrace of lips. Spider-Man pulled away first, "Wade..." 

_No, please don't say this is wrong... Please... _Wade placed his other hand around the other's neck, feeling more of his soft skin against Wade's scarred own. He couldn't bring himself to say it, not out loud, he didn't want to have to _beg _for more of him... _Please... _He rubbed his fingers against the others neck, pushing them just slightly into the back of the mask. He could feel the hair there. Wade wondered what color it was. Spider-Man pressed his forehead to Wade's own, sighing lightly, "Wade..." he pulled back from the embrace, but not out of Wade's hands.

Spider-Man reached up, grabbing the top of his mask and pulling it down his face and off his head starting from the back. 

_Brown hair... unruly brown hair... or was that from the mask? Freckles, even on his forehead... Thick brows... honey eyes... straight nose... freckles..._

_ **Fuck he's-** _

"Peter. Parker. You're... Parker..." Wade was astonished, it was certainly unexpected. But definitely not unwelcome. He was stunning. And a genius. And rich. Holy shit his best friend was fucking _awesome. _

_Peter Parker _looked extremely nervous, Wade could tell. He wondered why, what did he have to be nervous about? Did he actually think Wade might reject him because of this? Did he worry that Wade would reveal his secret? No... he knew by now Wade would die before betraying him. The Merc was a lot of things, and loyal was one of them. Peter wouldn't say anything, so Wade did for him, "You're... _hot._" 

Well shit, that wasn't what he meant to say at all. 

Peter's face changed, filled with a thankful smile as he let out a sigh, "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself by the way..." Somehow, Wade doubted that as he imagined his scar-covered physique, but he'd take it. Wade brushed his thumb against the sharp edge of Peter's jawline and a shiver went through the brunette as he drew in a breath to speak again, "Wade, I-," A chime-like ringtone cut him short, he stumbled to get the phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. Wade couldn't tell who it was, but they must have been important as Peter's eyes widened, "S-sorry," he gave an apologetic glance at Wade as he quickly accepted the call. 

"H-hey Dad. No, it's fine... What's up? Right yeah, of course I'll be there. Tomorrow. Okay... Tell Pops hi for me... Right. Love you. Good night."

That's when it hit Wade... _Peter Parker is Iron Man's son... fuck. Cap's too... shit shit shit. _Wade's eyes must have been popping out of his damned head, because Peter put a gloved hand on his cheek, "Wade, it's fine. I promise... but I have to go. I have a... well, a family thing tomorrow. But, I'll call you. Tomorrow. After. I'll even come over... okay?"

Wade's eyes darted around aimlessly as he willed himself to calm down, "Yeah... Yeah, okay," He looked at his friend... or were they more now? He guessed that's what tomorrow would address... fuck, "Tomorrow," He gave Peter an awkward smirk, "Tomorrow, Webs." Peter's concerned expression softened to at the old nickname, "Bye, Wade," he leaned in, his hand still on Wade's cheek, and gave him a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. As he went to pull away, Wade used his hand on Peter's neck to gently pull him back in for a proper kiss on the lips. He felt the younger man's soft lips curl into a smile and he _swears _his heart skipped two fuckin' beats.

As they parted Peter gave him a dazzlingly gorgeous smile, looking square into Wade's eyes, and Wade was sure those clear brown eyes really _did_ see everything. Peter slipped his mask back on, giving Wade's cheek a quick brush with his thumb before he stood up. He grabbed his forgotten and half melted treat then jumped down to the street and threw the trash away like the good guy he was.

Wade watched his figure twist and turn as he webbed away. 

\---

Peter had just finished brushing his teeth and was looking at himself in the mirror as he wiped his face with a small towel. His parents were holding a "Members Only" party for the Avengers tomorrow in the ballroom of the Tower. An anniversary party of sorts, an annual Avengers Bash. They always made it look like official business, but on the inside all the Avengers just got smashed and reminisced. Peter was going to come up with an excuse to get out early to visit Wade, but he had to at least show up otherwise he'd really hurt Pops' feelings. 

His phone vibrated on the counter next to the sink, he picked it up. A new text. From Wade.

**Tomorrow, baby boy. Don't forget about me. <3**

Peter smiles, a small blush rising on his cheeks, as he quickly sends a text back.

**Of course not. See you then, Wade.**

He walks back to his room and climbs under the covers. He stares at the ceiling, replaying the events surrounding the night's mission in his head like a movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Look y'all I tried my best I hope y'all like it. I wrote and posted this in one day, I just felt heavily inspired. 
> 
> I don't know if I'll actually continue it or not, I will try my best to write a sequel soon.
> 
> Let me know what you all think! Leave a kudos if you liked it! <3
> 
> If you see any BIG errors PLEASE let me know and I will fix them! It's very late as I post this and I probably missed something even though I proof read a ton of times.


End file.
